


Different Roads, Same Castle

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cersei is dead, Cousin Incest, F/M, Jonsa Spring Challenge, Plot With Porn, Politics and Porn, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Jon returns to Winterfell expecting to find Sansa.Orginally planned for Day 6 of the Jonsa Spring Challenge: Song prompt SMYL Where's My Love.





	Different Roads, Same Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very loosely inspired by that song. And this is, of course, a very late entry to the Jonsa. I have two more parts of this story planned. I hope to finish by the middle of next week or possibly sooner. Fingers crossed!

_The sun was rising when Sansa felt her eyes grow heavy. She almost wished she had never asked. What is it they say 'Ignorance is bliss'? The images flashed through her mind all night, the empty hall of the rehab center, the hand over her mouth, falling asleep in the back of a car. The images she did not see, was thankful she never saw, Cersei surprising them at the gate, Arya slitting the throats of her guards, the Hound pummeling the Mountain,  and Jon...oh my Jon...Jon wrapping his hands around Cersei's neck. She fell into a fitful sleep._

_Her dreams were filled with images of the truth Arya had revealed_ _as they walked along the causeway between the towers of Moat Cailin. The worst dreams were the ones that came at dawn. The ones the greyish light brought._

 _Waking again, Sansa tossed the covers off herself. It was another day, another day to get to work._ _How long had she slept she did not know. 'Not long enough.' Arya was gone, searching for more files, more evidence. She had already spent hours searching through text messages and listening to conversations. When she didn't need to take a nap or was feeling sick to her stomach. Arya refused to talk more with Sansa about her pregnancy. For not the first time, Sansa missed her mother so very much. When she thought of Catelyn Stark and how her she died. 'My mother died at her own brother's wedding.', Sansa was even more determined to make sure Tyrion Lannister would never lead Westeros._

_To do that, they had to prove Jon would be a better ruler than the dragon queen and her Lannister hand. And Sansa wanted to prove Lady Dustin had conspired to take the pictures of her and Jon. Ghost was laying at the foot of the bed. The direwolf lifted his head to glance at her before lowering it again to sleep longer._

_There was something that bothered her sister...something she couldn't make sense of...the body had been moved. Arya explained that they had left in a hurry leaving all the bodies at the gate. She had called Ned Dayne after and he alerted the Brotherhood without Banners. A few of them had been on standby in case anything went wrong. They went in to clean up the bodies after Arya and Jon had left with Sansa. The guards were there but not Cersei. Later, the police reports they had hacked said she had been found in a small office inside the center. Arya claimed it didn't make sense. She was determined to find out what had happened._

_Sansa looked at the time, she was scheduled to meet with Meera Reed in an hour. Lady Meera and her brother Jojen were heading up the intelligence arm of the North. They were the most prominent family from the Neck, the border region between the North and the Riverlands. And they were the most loyal family the Starks had. Arya may think the answer can be found in the data. Sansa knew they needed to know everything they could about the Northern families and some Southern ones if Jon was going to win his claim at the Great Council. 'And if we are going to find any answers.'_ _The day after Arya had begun downloading files, Sansa had contacted the Reeds asking Meera to join them at Moat Cailin. She needed their help. Sansa dressed and ate a small breakfast of fruit, toast and jam. Then she headed to her meeting._

_Reaching an upper room in the Gatehouse Tower, Sansa found Lady Meera waiting for her. The last message Sansa had received from her said that their investigations had turned up something Sansa would want to see. There was a dark bulky hunk of metal and plastic on a  table in the middle of the long room with monitors along the walls._

_"My team found this, yesterday," Meera told Sansa. Regarding it closely, she could see broken propellers.  
_

_"A drone?" she asked. Meera nodded her small curly-haired head bobbed up and down. Her moss green eyes seemed deep in thought. She was tiny, fine-boned, smaller than Arya had been._

_"As you requested we checked out the property around the hotel. I'm surprised Lady Dustin's own people didn't find it." Despite the damage, Sansa could see that a camera was still attached._

_"Maybe they did and decided not to move it?" Sansa thought out loud._

_"Unlikely. There was another spring snowfall after you left Barrowton. This was probably covered over," Meera said crossing her arms. They said that people from the Neck were half first men half Children of the Forest. Seeing Meera now, Sansa believed it. The Children of the Forest know the land. It's their land. Sansa guessed they could find things others never would._

_"Are you able to find anything. Or have the hard drives been ruined?" Sansa asked circling the table._

_"Hard to say. It may take some time to recover anything," Meera said. "I'll have my team get started on it. There is one thing I can tell you."_

_"This wasn't made in Westeros. Its high-grade military-level. Night vision and everything. Hard to get unless you're a government or have a government size pile of money." Sansa stood still._

_"We even put in a budget request for a few and are still waiting...." Meera glanced at Sansa._

_"I'll talk to Jon about that..." Sansa started to say. Meera waved her hand._

_"I'm saying that because...nevermind...I mean to say there is no way Lady Dustin would have one of these drones," Meera stated._

_"You're sure?" Sansa said blinking._

_"Absolutely."_

*********  
****

**Jon**

The two SUVs rolled through the gates of Winterfell. The sprawling ancient castle had been rebuilt so many times he had stopped counting. There had been significant damage during the battle against the dead just a few years earlier. Sansa had been overseeing the renovations before Cersei had taken her. 

Getting out of the vehicle, Jon looked around. He had expected to see Sansa there ready to great him. Then he remembered he was back early and had wanted to surprise her. The talks at Dragonstone had gone horribly. Jon is not sure what he had been expecting. Would Sansa be happy to see him? He hoped so.   
The castle grounds seemed too quiet. Only his own party that included Sam and Satin and his security detail mulled about. He went into the Great Keep and again it was too quiet. Jon had the sinking feeling Sansa was not there. Gilly, Sam's longterm girlfriend, was the first person they came upon. She greeted Sam with a big hug and a long kiss. Jon found himself wanting Sansa even more. When he asked her where she was, Gilly looked at him confused. She thought Sansa had been with them. Jon's stomach flipped.  _Where the hell was Sansa._ He yelled at everyone to find her. And asked where Arya was for that matter. _Weren't they both supposed to be back at Winterfell._ Jon's breath grew heavy. He envisioned Sansa back at the rehab center. Or taken prisoner by some warlock with lips blue from shade-of-the-evening.Without thinking, Jon ran down the main hallway of the keep up a stairway to Bran Stark's chambers. By the time he was outside Bran's door, hot tears were streaming down his face. 

Jon found Bran sitting in his electric wheelchair near the fireplace in the anteroom of his suite. 

"She's not here," was the first thing the boy no man who used to be his brother said. Jon started to ask how Bran knew he was looking for Sansa but stopped himself.  _Bran always knew._

Trying to control his breath,  "Are you going to tell me where she is?" he asked not hiding the fear in his voice. 

Bran turned to face Jon, "She's at Moat Cailin." Jon bristled  _What the hell was she doing there. And why is Bran looking at me like I should know this._ Bran blinked adding, "She was at Moat Cailin."

"Who told you that some tree..." Jon asked. He knew he was being unfair. He didn't care. The trees were alive, they all believed it, and if Bran could talk with them who was he to question it. He was angry and worried. 

Bran blinked and held up his cell phone, "No she texted me." Looking down back at the phone, Bran seemed to think for a moment, "Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you." Jon frowned and gave a heavy sigh. Bran blinked again and turned back to Jon, "Sisters...I don't really know..." Jon went to sit in the armchair next to Bran's wheelchair. 

"Its ok."

"She's with Arya," Bran added with a forced smile. "They're coming back tonight."

Jon leaned back on the couch rubbing his forehead.  There was a knock at the door. Bran's health aid wanted to know if Bran wanted lunch. He asked if they could bring salads for both him and Jon.  

"Sansa didn't think you would be back so soon," Bran said. Of course, she didn't think I would even notice she made a stop at Moat Cailin, Jon thought. "Didn't go well, did it?" Bran asked. 

Jon shook his head, " Daenerys is unhappy..." That wasn't even the half of it. She was emboldened, too. He didn't know how to explain that to Bran. 

"She believed its her right. And now its your birthright," Bran said. 

"The Targaryens lost the throne during the Rebellion. Its neither of ours," Jon said. "Lord Tyrion wants some type of power-sharing arrangement."

"Like now, but she'll have the south and all her lands in Essos," Bran pointed out. 

"And of course Tyrion would be her representative when she is not in Westeros," Jon said shaking his head. He didn't like it. This deal Tyrion wanted, stunk. He was determined to find out why.  

"Its to their benefit," Bran said. 

"Of course, I know its to their benefit," Jon said sounding angrier than Bran deserved. He apologized and they went on to talk about Dragonstone and what Lord Davos and Sam thought of the meeting. Their salads came along with some stew. Jon missed the hearty Northern food.

Jon kept the part about how Daenerys summoned him to her chambers to himself. When he did not go, she appeared at his door. She offered to settle their differences with another type of alliance. Jon laughed and asked her if she had seen the news reports. Acknowledging, she had, Daenerys said she was grieved that the North was forcing him to be in a relationship with Sansa Stark.  _Such a frigid woman must make for a cold bed, Jon. With a dragon, you'll never be cold. she said to him._  Jon laughed again at her assumptions.  _What does a dragon know of warm embraces on cold nights? He was a dragon, now. He knew of Sansa's embraces._  She even said that if the North was going to be difficult, she could allow him to take another wife. Barring they ruled Westeros together and he spent most of his time with her. 

Jon decided then and there he would leave the next morning. He came directly back to Winterfell. "She won't give this up without a fight. She means to bring the Tattered Prince's Windblown mercenaries here," he told Bran. 

Bran sighed hearing that news. Telling Jon there were rumors that the Tattered Prince made his money on the drug trade. "Cersei never much liked the drug trade. Some Lords say. Daenerys is turning a blind eye to how the Windblown make their money."

"And where do they say this?" Jon asked. 

"In Dorne...on the coasts...in Lord Manderly halls..." Bran said. "Lord Manderly is very unhappy about that last I saw." Jon was amazed at how much Bran could see when he took the bodies of birds. Spying on every high Lord in the realm. And yet unless you asked the right questions or brought up the proper topic, he never offered information. It was enough to drive Jon mad. If it had not been for Sansa calming him, he might have throttled Bran for not telling him about the truth of his parentage sooner. Bran claimed he didn't really understand everything he had seen in his visions. He left it at that and forgave his brother turned cousin. 

The rest of the afternoon, Jon spent working on responses to various Lords and Ladies who pledged their support to his claim. Sam had shared a strategy document for winning the support of the common folk that needed looking over. Satin was in the office with him preparing budgets for a campaign. He tapped his fingers and stood to walk the grounds. Bran had only said that Sansa was on her way back, coming up the King's Road. They had come from White Harbor. A road had been built along the White Knife river. They followed that road until it broke off into a smaller one that led to Wintertown and Winterfell. 

It was near midnight when one of Jon's men came to tell him an SUV was coming up the road to Winterfell. By the time he reached the covered walkway, one of the oldest parts of the castle, the gates had opened to let the vehicle inside. Winterfell had been rebuilt many times, the walkway was said to be from 100s of years ago. The castle historian, Maester Wolkan, told him it used to look down over a fighting yard. The dim lights showed a driveway and parking spaces. A single SUV had pulled to a stop. Out jumped Arya, Brienne, Sansa and even his own direwolf Ghost.  _That damned beast. Even he'll betray me for Sansa._  

He watched Sansa turn around. She looked up at the walkway, their eyes meeting. Even from that distance, he could see that she held her breath. Jon walked down the stairs he eyes fixed on her. She came toward him just a little then froze. They both stood looking at each other for a moment. Before, she ran into his waiting arms. Jon lifted her and she nuzzled her face into his neck. 

"I'm so angry at you," he whispered into her ear. "Don't worry me like that again." Putting her down, Sansa gave him a slight smile. 

"I'm sorry," she said stepping back. Jon sighed and pulled her back towards him to give her a kiss. Their lips met and for several seconds all was forgiven. 

Breaking apart, "We'll talk about this later," Jon said to her. Turning he felt a hard punch right to the gut. Jon doubled over in pain. 

"That's for not telling me," Arya said before punching him again. "That's for fucking my sister."

Jon almost fell over, holding up one hand saying, "Yield, yield." Arya's fist was raised to punch again. She lowered her fist and started to walk away from them. 

"She'll come around," Sansa said touching Jon's arm. He missed that touch. Gods she was determined to make him forget he was angry with her. He sighed, hoping she was right about Arya. 

"Its late, are ya hungry?" Jon asked turning between Sansa and Brienne. Sansa shook her head. They had eaten on the drive, all she wanted was a bath and her bed, she told him. Sansa asked after Bran. Jon told her that her younger brother was already asleep. He had told Jon to tell them he would see his sisters in the morning. Sansa seemed disappointed but Jon thought she tried not to let it show. He led them into the castle. Brienne headed to the small apartment they had given her. Sansa went straight to the Lord's Chambers. The nicest suite of rooms in the entire castle. 

While Sansa took a shower, Jon changed into grey sweatpants and a tight black tank top. When she can out in an oversized white t-shirt that came to the middle of her thighs running a towel over her long damp auburn waves, Jon starred feeling that familiar desire. 

"Its good to be home," she said plopping down onto the bed. Jon sat next to her. She apologized again for not telling him they were going to Moat Cailin. 

"Sansa, please stay out of this. It'll only lead to trouble," he begged her. He knew she wouldn't go there without reason. She was smart enough to only go there if she was trying to uncover something. Jon cringed inside at the thought. 

"But we have to try. We have to find something that...that might help..." she said. Jon knew whatever he tried to tell her she would not listen.  _Stubborn Stark women._  He had to try. Try to convince her to stay out of this. 

Jon knelt before her his hands on her knees, "I can't lose you again. Getting tied up in this business...this business. Whatever it is you think you'll find. It won't be good."

"Arya told me," she said her blues eyes looking straight into his. Jon stilled. "She told me what happened the night you got me from the rehab center." His head dropped into her lap. 

"That girl can't keep her mouth shut..." he said into her lap. Sansa pulled at his hair, taking it out of the bun that held it back from his face. She cupped his face forcing him to meet her eyes. 

"Jon, I was...I was horrified. And then I realized I still can't remember how they took me or what they did to me there. Just bits, pieces here and there. Sometimes in dreams and nightmares." she paused for a moment. "And then I know you had to do it. She hated me. You've would've never gotten me back alive..."

Then she added with a soft smile, "Plus, you need my help. And Arya's."  _She was right._  Jon knew he couldn't do this on his own. He couldn't win the Lords and Ladies of Westeros over on his own. He couldn't keep Daenerys and Tyrion out of Westeros on his own. 

Their lips met his hand wrapped around the back of her neck moving up through her hair. His tongue found its way into her mouth. "I love you," he told her. She kissed him harder then whispered that she loved him, too.

Sansa moved back further on to the bed, Jon followed. She leaned back while he lifted the white t-shirt to find her without panties. His hand traced her breasts then moved down to her thighs. Rubbing her clit, half hidden by a tuff of auburn hair, he listened to her moan. He lowered his head to kiss her there. She cried out while he licked and sucked her wet cunt. When she finished cursing the seven hells and all the old gods, Jon kissed his way back up from her cunt to her mouth. He pressed his hard cock into her. 'Ya liked that?" he asked. She nodded between kisses. 

Sansa's hand pushed down the top of his sweatpants. Her delicate fingers teased him. He finished pulling his pants off and kneeled between her long legs. Sansa ran her hands underneath his tank top letting her nails scratch his abs. He took his shirt off too. Sansa looked at him glassy-eyed biting her lip. Leaning forward, he kissed her again. Feeling her legs spread farther apart, he let his cock slide in between them. She sighed into his neck. Jon thrust back and forth. His hands pushed her thighs up until her knees were underneath his arms. 

Moving back and forth, Jon groaned. His breath growing heavier, he placed his hands on either side of her head. She was hot and getting wetter if that was even possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep control of himself much longer. She ran her tongue along his neck and shoulders before biting him.   _Good gods!_  Her hips rose to meet his, her nails digging into his back. "I want you to cum," she whispered then gave him another bite on the shoulder. That was the end of Jon. All control was gone, embracing her, he thrust as hard as he could and came. His body going limp on top of Sansa, Jon closed his eyes.  He could feel her running her fingers along his back making circles and shapes lulling him to oblivion. When he woke again he found himself holding her, Sansa's back to his chest. They stayed like that until morning when Jon rose leaving her to go take a morning run.

There will still snow drifts in the Godswood. Jon wondered how long before they might melt. He ran his usual loop around the ancient forest four times. He knew soon he would have to start running more. Making his way back to Winterfell's Great Keep, Jon saw Satin speaking with Sam from a distance. Satin had a worried look on his face. Jon thought he would have to find out what that was about. 

 Jon entered the Great Hall to have breakfast hoping to find Sansa there. He was not disappointed. She was sat at on a bench at one of the long tables across from Brienne.  He went to her putting his hand on her shoulder and giving the top of her head a kiss. She didn't respond. Jon saw that she was sitting before her breakfast with a blank stare on her face. Brienne was across from her avoiding his eye. That's when he noticed a tablet on the table next to Sansa's bowl of oatmeal. 

Straddling the bench next to her, he picked up the tablet and touched the screen. The tablet lit up and showed the last webpage Sansa had been looking at. When Jon saw the headline "The King in the North keeps it in the family" above an old grainy picture of him appearing to lean in to kiss the dragon queen. The first line of the article talked about rumors that he had fucked the dragon queen. He didn't need to read the rest to know that they were speculating that he still was Shaking he stood with the device still in his hands. His face twitched and he threw the device as far as he could. It shattered to pieces at the feet of a stunned Sam and Satin who had just entered the hall.

All three men stood staring at each other. It was then that Arya came pounding into the room, pushing past Sam and Satin with a thin raised sword pointed at Jon. He titled his head at her, his eyes on the gift he had given her so many years ago. "Arya you don't want to do this," he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for leaving you on this note! It has to be dealt with. It couldn't be all perfect for Jon and Sansa... I promise it won't be tooo bad!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this. As always the thoughts and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
